


thank you

by deobibub



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Death, Flashbacks, M/M, jujae if you read closely, letting go, non-idol life, past sangcob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deobibub/pseuds/deobibub
Summary: Jacob thought about how he got to where he was today. It was all because of his first boyfriend, Sangyeon. He couldn't be more thankful.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Happy first of September! I came up with this idea when I was being a sad person. I instantly began to write it because I would forget. Hopefully you like it <3   
> I won't lie, I cried while writing and proof reading it. I hope you don't cry, I'm an emotional mess to be honest.

AUGUST 28, 2020

It’s Friday, their favorite day of the week. But then again, who doesn’t love Friday? It’s the start of the weekend.

Jacob had today planned out very well, he knows his boyfriend is happy with whatever he comes up with. Having been together for almost 2 years, they know everything about each other even the deepest secrets they keep from everyone else. 

It’s only 10am, Kevin is still sleeping which doesn’t surprise Jacob. Kevin works a night shift so he doesn’t get home until 2am sometimes 3am. Jacob doesn’t work as he comes from a rich family, he insists Kevin shouldn’t work because he can take care of costs but Kevin says he likes to be busy, which is true. Kevin is the nicest person Jacob has ever met. He’s always willing to help out anyone whether he knows them or not. 

There are many things Jacob loves about Kevin for that, he is lucky. 

Jacob had a smile on his face until he looked at the date. 

It wasn’t their anniversary, however, it was another anniversary.

It’s what would’ve been his anniversary with his first love, Sangyeon.

AUGUST 28, 2014

“Hey, would you like to be my boyfriend?” 

That question caught Jacob off guard, he was sitting with his friends Hyunjae and Younghoon. 

Jacob was known to be a shy person at school which is why he only has two friends. They are protective of him because people always liked to make fun of him. It was until Jacob had met Sangyeon where the friends became extra protective. 

\--

See Sangyeon was known as the school’s troublemaker with his friend Juyeon, always looking for fights with anyone. But when he met Jacob a few months ago, that started to slowly die down. 

Sangyeon always had his eyes on Jacob but because he wanted to keep his reputation of being the ‘bad boy,’ he never went for it. But when there were rumors going around saying someone was going to ask Jacob out on a date, Sangyeon thought it was time. 

\--

MAY 6, 2014

It was a normal day in the school’s cafeteria. They had a month left til their last day of junior year of high school. It was a loud building with students talking to each other, the three friends sitting in their own little table that they pretty much owned. 

“Jacob help me I’m stuck.” 

“That’s what you get for doing your homework last minute. Here lemme do it.” Jacob grabs Hyunjae’s homework and begins to do it. Luckily it was math, Jacob loved solving math problems to distract him from all the noise surrounding him. 

As Hyunjae and Younghoon were talking about when they were going to hang out, the cafeteria began to become silent. Voices were dying down confusing the three. Then it was dead silent, what happened? 

It was when the three turned to the direction where gasps were occurring when they found out what was happening. 

The school’s troublemakers had entered the cafeteria and if it wasn’t surprising enough, they hadn’t tried to hurt anyone. Not once have they ever stepped foot in the cafeteria. 

“I can care less that they’re in here let’s keep talking.” Says Younghoon. It was when he had noticed Jacob had his back facing away from Sangyeon when Younghoon told the older to trade seats with him. 

Conversations were increasing when people were seeing the duo walking towards Jacob’s table. 

“I wonder what he wants, don’t worry Jacob we got this.” 

Words like that seriously made Jacob smile. 

And it was correct that the duo were making their way to Jacob’s table cause there they are, standing in front of them. 

“What do you want?” 

“Don’t worry, we don’t mean any harm. I just wanna talk to your friend over here.” Sangyeon points his direction to Jacob. 

“And what exactly do you want from him?” 

“No need to be protective of him, I just want to get to know him. I won’t lie, he’s really cute.” 

“Are you sure that’s why you’re here? We know who you are and what you’re capable of.” 

“I don’t doubt you know who I am, but I’m being serious. You friend here caught my attention throughout this year, it wouldn’t hurt to get to know him right?” 

The three friends stare at each other when Jacob suddenly says a slight ‘sure.’ 

“I’m sorry what? Jacob are you crazy?” Says Younghoon. 

“I trust him.” 

“He is his own person after all, you guys should let him. Though he is lucky to have friends like you two. Let’s go.” Sangyeon reaches his hand out for Jacob to grab and Jacob gladly accepts it. 

“You better text us later Jacob.” 

“I will don’t worry.” Jacob begins to walk with Sangyeon and Juyeon shortly trailing right behind them after he gives Hyunjae a piece of paper, with his number? 

\--

“So Jacob, right?” 

He nods his head, he won’t lie with his friends he acted like everything was okay but now that he’s alone with Sangyeon, because Juyeon was asked to leave, he’s terrified. As much as Jacob is known as a shy boy, he observes the people around him so he’s aware of a lot of people’s personalities. 

\--

From that day on, Jacob and Sangyeon became friends. Hyunjae and Younghoon were still a little protective with Jacob but over a few months, they gained his trust. 

Jacob was a little nervous to tell his friends about his feelings for Sangyeon but he learned that his friends really can’t do anything about his feelings. 

The two went on a few dates, enjoying their time together. Jacob wasn’t the biggest fan of showing affection because he didn’t know how to show it. He was never in a relationship, he thinks it’s lame because he’s a senior in high school now, he should’ve been in a relationship by now. His friends have been in relationships but figured they should stay single. 

Luckily Sangyeon was understanding, which is one of the many reason Jacob felt something for the older. Despite him being known for being a tough guy, he was actually a teddy bear. 

AUGUST 28, 2014

So there Jacob was, sitting with his friends in shock. 

“So, what do you say?” 

“Yes!” He hugs the older. 

This is it, his first relationship. He seriously couldn’t be any happier. 

“Wow Jacob is finally in a relationship. I’m so proud.” Hyunjae says while fake crying acting like a proud father or something. 

“He’s going to be ignoring us now.” Younghoon says copying Hyunjae’s actions which causes Jacob to punch both of them. 

“Shut up, I won’t be leaving you guys.” 

“Right, we’ll always be here for you bro. Anyway, you should head off with your boyfriend. Sangyeon I swear you will be dead meat if you do something to him.” 

“Don’t worry guys, I won’t do anything to hurt him.” Were the final words before the now couple walked away to spend their time together. 

JUNE 10, 2015

It’s been about 10 months since Jacob said yes to being Sangyeon’s boyfriend. 

Sangyeon’s reputation of being the bad boy has completely changed because of Jacob. He mad a promise to the younger that he wouldn’t hurt anyone. 

They became one of the cutest couples in school, it was crazy to see how in love Sangyeon was with Jacob. 

Here they are now, it’s their graduation day. Sangyeon was on the verge of not graduating but Jacob made sure his boyfriend graduated. For that, Sangyeon is grateful to have a boyfriend like Jacob. 

Jacob was getting ready when a knock on his bedroom door was heard. 

“Come in!” The door opened immediately and Jacob turns around to see who it is, it’s Hyunjae and Younghoon of course. His best friends. 

“Hey Jacob, hurry up. We’re about to head to school.” 

“Give me a second, I need to look good.” 

“For your boyfriend I’m guessing?” 

“That and because I want to look good when I receive my diploma, especially since they’re going to be showing our faces on the big screens in the field.”

“I should’ve thought of that, crap.” 

The three finish laughing and talking until the older was done getting ready. They head in Younghoon’s car and are on their way to school since they needed to be there 2 hours before the ceremony began. 

“Bye mom! See you later!” Jacob says before they drive off. 

\--

“I now announce everyone here as the Class of 2015.” 

Those words from the school’s principal made everyone excited. Caps were thrown into the sky, that was the dream for a lot of students there for the past 4 years. 

Jacob just stood there happy, he was sad high school was over. He was now going to be off to university, but at least he was going to have his best friends there with him. 

Sangyeon unfortunately wasn’t going to be joining Jacob in university because he automatically had a job with his family’s company so to him there was no point on going. Jacob comes from a rich family but he still chose to go to university to pursue his dream of becoming an elementary school teacher. He loves kids so he thought it was the perfect job for him. 

Jacob walks around the field looking for his best friends and his boyfriend. He sends his mom texts telling him where he was going to be so she can take pictures. Jacob was lucky to have an accepting family, they already met Sangyeon and thought he was such a great guy for Jacob. 

“Over here! Jacob!” That voice sounded familiar so Jacob turned around and was right, he knew that person. It was Younghoon with Hyunjae. He made his way to his friends and coincidentally Sangyeon was near them so they made their way to him. 

“Babe!” Jacob ran towards his boyfriend with his arms open and hugged him. 

“Hello there, you’re looking good today.” 

“Of course I am, this is a special day.” 

“True,” Sangyeon turns around to call his mom as well, “she’s been dying to meet you. Don’t be scared though, she’s an angel.” 

Jacob doesn’t know if he was more nervous for Sangyeon to meet his family or if he was more nervous to meet Sangyeon’s family. But nonetheless, he made sure to be the respectful person that he always was. 

Jacob sees Sangyeon reach his arms out for the woman walking over. ‘Is that his mom? She’s beautiful?’

“Hi there! You must be the cute boy my son has been dating?”

“Ah yes that would be me,” he tries to hide his blush, “nice to meet you Mrs. Lee.” He reaches his hand out to shake her hand.

The friends and their families stayed together to take pictures and congratulate on their day. There has been nothing but smiles until it was time for them to say goodbye and go their separate ways to celebrate with their families. 

“I’ll see you sometime soon, congratulations my love.” Sangyeon says before he plants a kiss on his boyfriends cheek. 

“You too, I love you.” Were the final words he said before he walked away with his mom.

SEPTEMBER 26, 2015 

It was move-in day for Jacob and his friends. They were lucky enough to have each other as their roomates.

Sangyeon had already started his job at this family’s company but he had asked for today off to help Jacob move into his dorm. Jacob didn’t know about it so it was definitely going a surprise. It’s been about two months since the couple saw each other.

Sangyeon had texted Younghoon and Hyunjae what time Jacob was going to arrive, luckily the two were already at their dorm so Jacob was going to be the last one there. 

Jacob makes it inside his dorm when he sees someone awfully familiar. 

“Sangyeon?”

“Yes babe it’s me I just dyed my hair.” 

Jacob runs up to his boyfriend and plants him with kisses. 

“I missed you! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming? I could’ve dressed better.” 

“Please, you look nice all the time, I wanted to surprise you.” 

“Well you certainly did!”

“Hi Mrs. Bae, how are you?” 

“Sangyeon? What are you doing here?” 

“Came to surprise your son and help you guys out, I know how Jacob is when it comes to organizing rooms.” 

“Well that’s nice of you, I know Jacob picked a great man.” 

‘So do I, I think I did amazing.’ Jacob thinks to himself.

JULY 12, 2016

“What do you wanna do for our anniversary love?” 

“Sangyeon, there’s still a month and a half left til our anniversary.” 

“I know but I don’t wanna disappoint.” 

“You never disappoint, I’ll be fine with anything really. Just no traveling anywhere, I’m still in school in case you forgot.” 

Sangyeon sat up from the bed that the couple was cuddling in, “yes I know but just know that we are going to travel sometime soon.” He reaches in to kiss his boyfriend. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Just to grab some water, don’t worry.” 

Jacob lies in Sangyeon’s bed thinking about how happy he was to have the older as his boyfriend. He’s really going out with the high school’s bad boy, he still couldn’t believe that. But Sangyeon was no longer the bad boy that he was 2 years ago. 

“Hey Jacob?” 

“Yes?” 

“I have something to tell you.” 

“I’m listening.” 

Sangyeon stands in front of Jacob when he pulls something out of his sweatshirt pocket. 

“Where do I start? It’s crazy that think we are the couple that we came to be right now. I’d just like to thank you for everything you’ve done for me. You helped me change into becoming a better person. I seriously don’t know what I’d do without you,” he reaches for Jacob’s hand to grab, “I promise that no matter happens, I will love you.” 

It was then Jacob noticed that Sangyeon was giving him a promise ring. He sat there in shock. But then he began to cry. 

“Sangyeon, I hate you. I didn’t plan on crying today. Are you serious?” 

“Yes love, I’m serious. We’re in it for a long time, I have no plans on leaving your side no matter what happens.” 

“I love you Sangyeon.” 

“I love you too Jacob.” 

MARCH 30, 2017

It was 2am when Jacob woke up to Younghoon and Hyunjae in his room. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Sangyeon’s mom is here, she’s crying.” 

‘What the hell? What’s going on?’ 

“Let her in, I’ll be on right now.” 

Jacob puts on a shirt and walks towards the living room of their apartment. 

“Mrs. Lee? What’s going on? Is Sangyeon okay?” 

She was crying, she tried to form words but couldn’t. 

“Hyunjae, boil some water for tea please.” 

“You got it.” 

“Jacob,” was the only word she was able to say before she continued to cry. 

A few minutes later Hyunjae gave Sangyeon’s mom a tea to help her calm down. The three friends were there waiting for her to tell them what happened. If it had anything to do with Sangyeon, they would all be worried. 

“I’m sorry for being like this but Sangyeon,” she sighed before she continued to speak, “he was in an accident on his way home from work. He’s currently in the hospital in critical condition.” 

The three friends looked at each other before Jacob started to cry. This couldn’t be true, his boyfriend in an accident? It was hard for Jacob to believe.  
“I need to see him, take me please.” 

\--

Jacob is in the back seat of Sangyeon’s moms car with Younghoon hugging him. He can’t believe this is happening. Sangyeon was in an accident, was he going to lose the love of his life?

They arrive at the hospital, it’s 2:30am. 

He runs to the desk pleading to let him to see his boyfriend. They told him to wait because the doctors were taking care of him. He stayed there with Hyunjae and Younghoon, he was thankful for his friends, for always being there for him when he needed them most. 

It was 4am when doctors walked to the lobby. 

“Is this the family of Lee Sangyeon?” 

“Yes, I’m his mother and that’s his boyfriend and friends. Is my son okay?” 

“Unfortunately Mrs. Lee, your son didn’t make it. He passed away at 3:57.” 

Those words right there made Jacob fall apart. 

Sangyeon is dead. His boyfriend, the guy he saw a future with. 

AUGUST 28, 2017 

Jacob is with Younghoon and Hyunjae on their way to do something important. 

Once Younghoon parked his car, the three walked out with their own bouquet of flowers in their hands. 

Jacob makes his way to where Sangyeon was with his friends behind him. 

“Happy anniversary babe, I miss you.” 

They lay their flowers and stay in silent for their sign of respect. 

It was until they started talking about their favorite memories together, from when Sangyeon first interacted with Jacob in the cafeteria to their move nights at their apartment. 

“I wonder what kind of stuff he was planning for you today.” Says Hyunjae. 

“Same, no matter what it would’ve been, it would’ve been amazing.” 

They stayed there for another hour to spend time with their friend who was smiling with them from above. There was no doubt Sangyeon was present with them when a butterfly appeared on Jacob’s nose. 

Butterflies were one of Jacob’s favorite things in the world. Ever since Sangyeon passed away, Jacob used butterflies to remind him of the older. 

“Looks like he came to kiss you Jacob.” Says Younghoon as the butterfly flew away. 

“He could’ve at least let me kiss him back.” They all laugh when someone came from behind. 

“Excuse me,” they all turn around to see who it is, “mind if I join you?” 

“Yeah sure, who do we have the honor of talking to?” 

“My name’s Kevin, Kevin Moon. Just wanted to see who you guys were visiting.” 

“Hey Kevin, it’s nice to meet you. We came to visit a friend of ours who passed away a few months ago.” 

“Sorry to hear that, I saw you guys were having a good time. I wanted to see if I can make friends.” 

“It’s okay, who are you here to visit?” 

“A friend of mine as well, my best friend actually. He passed away a few years ago.” 

“That sucks to hear, our friend Jacob here was actually dating our friend here.” 

“Oh wow that must really suck, how are you holding on?” 

“I’m fine, as long as I know he’s still here with me.” 

The four stayed talking when they decided to become friends. They exchanged numbers, Kevin was a really cool guy. 

APRIL 21, 2018

“Jacob you need to listen to me.” 

“Younghoon, I still love Sangyeon. I don’t wanna leave him.” 

“Look, it’s been a year since he passed away. Trust me, we’re all still hurt from it. He was amazing, but I think you should give Kevin a chance.” 

“I can’t do that to him Younghoon.” 

“Jacob, you know Sangyeon wanted the best for you. He loved seeing you happy, that’s all he wants from you. Trust me, Sangyeon will be okay with you moving on.” 

It’s been a couple months since he had met Kevin, he really was an amazing person. Recently though, Kevin had confessed his feelings for the older. That caused Jacob to think about Sangyeon and how he still wasn’t over him.

“I’ll think about it, no promises.” 

“Cmon Jacob, we all wanna see you happy.” 

“Thanks Younghoon.” He reaches to hug his friend. 

“We love you buddy.” 

SEPTEMBER 1, 2018 

“Jacob, I know this is probably a wrong day to ask you this. But will you be my boyfriend?” 

Kevin wasn’t wrong, it was a few days after what would’ve been Jacob and Sangyeon’s 4 year anniversary. They had went out on a date today but Kevin couldn’t wait any longer to ask him. 

After a lot of thinking, Jacob knew Sangyeon wanted to see him happy.

“Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend Kevin.” 

MARCH 30, 2019 

The now couple make their way to Sangyeon’s grave. 

“Kevin, do you mind if you leave me alone for a bit?” 

“Of course love.” Kevin leaves a kiss on his cheek and walks away to leave flowers for his best friend. 

“Hey, Sangyeon. It’s been 2 years, there isn’t a day where I don’t think about you. Thank you for everything, Kevin is such a great guy. I know you would’ve liked him, don’t worry I don’t think he’ll do anything wrong. I trust him.” 

It was then a butterfly showed up on Jacob’s hand. 

“Is this a sign of your approval?” The butterfly flies away. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Jacob giggles. 

AUGUST 28, 2020 

Jacob thinks about all the moments that lead to today. 

‘I miss you Sangyeon, thank you for everything. Me and Kevin are going to have fun today with Younghoon and Hyunjae.’

**Author's Note:**

> Did you cry? I hope not. Thank you for reading this, just the fact that you took interest in it means a lot to me whether you liked it or not.


End file.
